Comment Caroline est devenue la fille des Ombres !
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Klaus est partit depuis trois mois lorsqu'il revient voir Caroline ! Des retrouvailles autour d'une valse et un mélange de sentiments ! Klaroline !


**_Et voilà mon nouveau OS sur le Klaroline que j'écris pour souhaiter Noel à mon amie VDK (je vous conseille ses fanfic ! ) un peut plus tôt que prévue mais je ne fais jamais comme les autres ! Je vous laisse lire mon OS et me donner votre avis à la fin dans la touche review ! _**

**_XoXo_**

_Quand j'entre dans la salle je remarque que celle ci a beaucoup changée, depuis ma dernière visite. En effet des lanternes trônent au plafond pour éclairer la salle et de nombreux sièges sont posés le long des murs pour les maladroits qui ne savent pas danser, comme moi. Mon coeur se serre un peut plus sans que je ne sache pourquoi, à croire que son souvenir me rend triste ! L'auteur de ce maginfique bal, Rebekah, se tient au centre de la piste et semble vouloir annoncer quelque chose de très important, coupe de champagne à la main, elle débute._

_"Très chers amis je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour être la ce soir et je crois parler pour tous lorsque je dis que cette soirée s'annonce exceptionnelle. J'ai également le plaisir de vous annoncé une grande nouvelle, quelqu'un que nous attendons depuis longtemps vient d'arriver et se cache parmi nous, vous allez surement le reconnaître..."je ne l'écoute plus._

_Klaus vient de traverser la salle. Il porte un costume classique et un masque noir des plus simples. Pourtant mon regard ne se détache pas de lui . Le plus intrigant c'est qu'il semble se diriger vers moi, se déplaçant avec une grâce langoureuse, sur un rythme qui n'a rien à voir avec la musique qu'on entend. Il semble entourer d'ombres, comme si les lueurs de la lumière des bougies se détournent de lui sans le toucher. Comme si il était le mal incarné, un ange déchu qu'il est trop tard de sauver._

_Je me rends compte que je le fixe réellement trop durement et cligne des yeux. La salle autour de moi s'évapore presque et ma tête tourne lorsqu'un bruit sourd vient vriller mes tempes. Klaus me sourit, pas un de ses sourires sanguinaires ou mauvais mais un réel sourire qui m'étonne toujours._

_"Puis je"souffle t il._

_N'attendant même pas la réponse, il passe derrière moi et glisse ses mains autour de ma taille avant de m'attirer contre son torse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je danse avec lui, ni pourquoi je me suis mis à danser. Je ressens comme une caresse, dans mon dos. Instinctivement je sais que je devrais m'écarter de lui. Mais je ne fais rien et me laisse bercer par la douce musique. Une sorte de chaîne me lit à cet homme que je ne connais que trop bien, je devrais fuir, m'éloigner, quitter cet endroit, mais encore une fois je ne fais rien. J'en suis incapable._

_J'ai déjà ressentis la même chose, la première fois que j'ai vu Klaus, l'impression que je suis prête à le suivre partout où il va sans jamais le quitter, n'être qu'à ses côtés. Le blond me fait tourner et je me retrouve contre lui. Il me tient fermement à lui tout en adaptant ses pas aux miens. Il ne dit rien et se laisse aller au silence, qu'aurait-il eut à dire ?_

_J''aimerai ne pas aimer ça, la manière dont il me touche, de son souffle contre ma joue, mais...pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me sens bien. Cet apaisement suffit pour moi à vouloir rester près de lui à jamais._

_Je me sens libre, moi même, comme si toutes ces fois où j'ai eus honte de moi se sont évanouis au moment où il m'a prit dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression d'être le bien le plus précieux de l'univers, je ne vois que lui, ne sens que lui et n'aime que lui. Ces sentiments sont très déstabilisants pour moi. Ses mains sont fortes et glissent sur mes hanches tel un serpent sur le sable chaud d'un désert. Ses doigts se font soudain ferme sur ma peau alors qu'il lâche un petit rire._

_Il sourit d'un rire cristallin que je ne connais que trop bien, il est envoutant mais parrait en même temps tellement loin. Mais une lueur de protection et de sentiment se mêle à cette sensation. Je n'ai jamais vus Klaus ainsi._

_"Mon ange presque à moi"souffle t il. Je me sens alors offusquée et ne manque pas de le dire ! _

_"Je ne sais pas se qui te prend Klaus, mais je crois que tu te trompes"j'ai beau tenté rien n'y fait il ne veut pas me lâcher. Avec beaucoup de mal je réussis à m'écarter de lui. Je le repousse sans ménagement et je ressens le vide qui m'habite à l'instant même où je le repousse loin de moi. Ce sentiment me ronge et me fait mal. "Et je ne serai jamais à toi ,Klaus" continuai-je._

_"Si"dit il en capturant mes mains dans les siennes tandis que je le repousse toujours."Et je saurai m'occuper de toi"j'ai l'impression que la salle vacille, jesecoue alors la tête avec difficulté._

_"Non ce n'est pas vrai, lâche moi Klaus"_

_"Arrête" il colle ses lèvres contre les miennes et me force à ouvrir la bouche. Klaus est le mal incarné mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu m'écarter de lui. Mais la raison m'emporte sur mon désir et je m'écarte de lui pour retourner longer le mur de la grande salle, hors de question que je retourne dansée._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Klaroline¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_La nuit vient finalement de se terminer et l'heure tourne autour des six heures du matin. Je m'éloigne de la piste épuisée et me fraye un chemin dans la foule. Je me dirige ensuite vers le fond de la piste avec l'impression d'être en train de chercher quelqu'un, celui grâce à qui tout allait s' es tu? Mon esprit répète cette question, pareille à une litanie, tant de fois que je crois la prononcée à haute voix._

_"Je suis là"répond-t il._

_A cet instant, sans même le regarder, je reconnais l'homme qui se tient à mes côtés. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je tiens tant à le voir ni à quoi joue mon esprit, je me sens comme habitée par quelqu'un d'autre et cela me déplaît fortement. Comme si une puissance inconnue me pousse dans les bras de celui qui devrait être mon pire ennemi._

_"Klaus" saluai-je malgré tout ne lui adressant aucun regard._

_"Comment vas tu ma belle?"susurre t il avec un petit sourire en coin typiquement Klaus. Il boit une gorgée de son verre à moitié vide et me regarde en attente d'un quelconque réponse._

_"Je suis furieuse et toi?"_

_Je me retourne et me retrouve face à lui. Je promène mon regard sur lui de la même manière que lui lors de notre valse. Il faut avouer qu'il détient une belle allure, il a retiré sa veste et détaché les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il est tout simplement superbe, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui pardonner. Je rassemble toute ma colère et le fixe droit dans les yeux._

_"Tu ne m'impressionnes pas le moins du monde"soufflai je._

_"Menteuse"il se mit à rire et effleure mon poignet,il inspire profondément comme pour se calmer. Je n'éprouve aucune peur, aucune angoisse, rien de tout ça. Je veux juste être auprès de lui. Je ferme légèrement les yeux, le coeur palpitant. _

_Je dois partir, pourtant je n'en ai aucune envie, pendant des mois, je me suis méfiée de lui mais le plus terrifiant, c'est que je me retrouve là ses côtés plus calme et plus sereine que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis mon arrivé au manoir Mickaelson. Voilà pourtant trois mois qu'il est partit de Mystic Falls et il revient ainsi sans rien dire. _

_"Disons que je cherche à me faire pardonner de t'avoir laissée seule pendant tout ce temps "ajoute t il d'une voix séduisante qui m'apaise encore plus "Une danse et je te laisse tranquille, tu sembles épuisée"commente t il._

_Je vacille tout en m'approchant de lui, pareil à un cobra charmé par son maître. Les bras de Klaus se glissent pour la seconde fois autour de ma taille. Je me maudis d'être aussi faible face à lui, putain n'étais-je pas censée être Caroline Forbes une femme forte qui ne se laisse pas séduire par Klaus ? _

_Le rythme de la musique me force à danser d'un pas lent, et je me sens plus d'une fois vaciller, sous le poids de la fatigue ou le contact de sa peau sur la mienne je ne sais choisir, mais Klaus ne semble pas s'en soucier et il me porte comme une poupée de chiffon, continuant toujours à danser._

_"Tu vois ma douce? Quel mal y a t-il à danser ?"_

_On danse mais en aucun cas je ne me sens prisonnière de lui. La tête me tourne et tout le monde paraît flou à mes yeux, tout le monde sauf lui. C'était suréaliste. La musique se termine et il m'emmène dans un recoin pour me tendre un verre d'eau. Mon coeur bat la chamade, comme si j'ai couru pendant des heures. Je le regarde un moment alors qu'il me sourit ... amoureusement, Klaus a changé durant ces mois d'absences, que lui arrive-t-il ? Il approche sa main et caresse ma joue, trop fatiguée je ne dis rien. _

_"Tu es magnifique Caroline, ma magnifique fille des Ombres, mon tout, rien qu'à moi." Je glisse légèrement le long du mur et me serais effondrée au sol si l'hybride ne m'avais pas attirer à lui. "Cette douleur, que tu éprouves, là maintenant" reprit il ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. "Je peux la faire disparaître en un clin d'oeil mon ange"._

_Tout en parlant, il inspire et je reçois à chaque fois son souffle chaud sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Mon esprit refuse d'entendre ce que Klaus me dit. Je ne suis pas une fille de l'ombre, je ne suis pas faite pour le mal. Mais soudain tout me paraît limpide: les souffrances des derniers jours, ma tristesse, mes larmes, toutes ces souffrances s'étaient envolées au moment ou il a débarqué au manoir._

_"Je n'ai pas changée Klaus, je ne ressens pas cette douleur"mentis je._

_"C'est faux, tu en es parfaitement consciente, quelque part au fond de toi, tu te sens différente. Je le sais et tu ne peux pas me le cacher." il se mit à rire, d'un rire qui s'évapore qui m'enveloppe, pareil à des ombres autour de moi, et je remarque à cet instant que la lumière me fuit moi aussi, comme lui: je deviens comme lui, sa fille des ombres, que je me suis promis de ne jamais devenir._

_Soudain je comprends que je ne veux plus rester. Je fais volte face et quitte les lieux sans un regard derrière moi, pas encore prête à voir la réalité en face !_


End file.
